


Gaydar

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Nozomi teaches Eli how to tell who's gay and who's not





	Gaydar

“N-Nozomi…a-are you…gay?”

The blonde third year was quick to hide her embarrassment from her best friend, whom she apparently didn’t know as well as she thought.

The twin-tailed girl could only laugh. “Why do you ask, Elichi?”

Meekly, the blond responded, “I was reading some of the comments from our latest video…a lot of people were saying…well…you know…”

Nozomi chuckled. “Oh my, it’s seems like I’m finally starting to get some recognition!” An unnecessary wave of pride washed over the purple-haired girl, who reasoned she couldn’t have been any more obvious about her sexuality. She turned her attention back to Eli, who seemed to be struggling with the revelation.

“Oh…I didn’t realize…” the blonde muttered.

Recalling Eli’s upbringing, Nozomi quickly apologized, “Ah, sorry I never told you, hopefully it doesn’t affect our friendship in any way---”

“Oh no, I’d never judge you for that!” Eli interrupted, reassuring Nozomi. “I guess I just thought that maybe I’d know my best friend a little better than that…” she sighed.

An idea popped into Nozomi’s head. “Elichi, I think your gaydar could use a little fine tuning. Luckily, as the resident lesbian, I think I can help you out.”

Eli wore a puzzled look on her face. “G-Gaydar…?”

“Yeah, it’s your ability to detect gay people. Could be useful, this is an all-girls school ya know,” Nozomi said with a laugh.

Eli was reluctant to indulge in Nozomi’s crazy antics, “I-I seriously doubt I’d ever need to do something like that again…”

The blonde found a pair of green eyes dangerously close to her face, glaring mischievously at her. _“You’d be surprised.”_ Nozomi laughed again, withdrawing from an encroached-upon Eli.

The remark was enough to elicit a small blush and pout out of Eli, who finally gave in. “Fine…what do I have to do?”

“All you need to do is close your eyes. My spiritual powers will do the rest.” Nozomi smiled warmly at the blonde, who could only reciprocate with a look of skepticism.

Eli nervously closed her eyes, unwisely deciding to trust Nozomi. The next thing she knew, her lips were greeted by a soft, gentle kiss. But instead of recoiling, her eyes remained closed as she delved further into the moist lips that pressed against her own, finding her lips longingly chasing after Nozomi's as the purple-haired girl slowly withdrew from her. When she finally opened her eyes, Eli found herself alone, the warm feeling on her lips spreading as a gentle flush took over her cheeks.

Unable to find Nozomi, the blonde walked home alone, slightly frustrated that she had been tricked.

_S-Stupid Nozomi, always playing practical jokes on me…_

But every time she thought back to the kiss, her heart sped up ever so slightly, and she couldn’t help but blush at how engrossed she had been.

Eli walked along the river’s edge, stopping as she saw her reflection in the water. As she looked more closely, she found she almost didn’t recognize herself. Crystal blue eyes stared back as she noticed the bright red cheeks that taunted her. Her mind returned once more to the kiss, to the longing she had for her twin-tailed friend. She could picture Nozomi’s deep emerald eyes and her bright smile, despite having kept herself in the dark. She wondered if Nozomi’s cheeks shared the same embarrassing hue. She wondered if she’d ever kiss Nozomi again. She hoped she could kiss Nozomi again. Staring at her reflection, she finally came upon the stark realization that Nozomi’s powers had already taken effect. 

 

 

 

_Holy shit, I’m gay_

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly stupid idea I had


End file.
